


seharusnya, kamu ...

by erry_kyun



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, gemes gemesan, soft sejun, sumim being soft
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erry_kyun/pseuds/erry_kyun
Summary: sejun sadar dirinya ceroboh, kekanak-kanakan, dan rakus pula. seungsik yang baik hati dan dewasa pantas untuk mendapatkan pasangan yang jauh lebih baik dari pada dirinya.
Relationships: Kang Seungsik/Im Sejun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	seharusnya, kamu ...

Im Sejun sudah duduk memeluk lutut dengan pandangan lurus nyaris tanpa berkedip sejak dia sampai di rumah sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu. Televisi yang dibiarkan menyala sebenarnya tidak sama sekali diperhatikannya. Dia tidak biasanya merasa seperti ini, tapi belakangan semua hal yang terjadi di kantor sudah tidak bisa diabaikan lagi, bahkan oleh orang yang sangat tidak peka dan bebal seperti Sejun.  
Dia sengaja menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan secepat mungkin supaya tidak perlu mengambil lembur. Bagian tempatnya bekerja lebih banyak diisi perempuan dari pada laki-laki dan Sejun bisa mendengar bisik-bisik mereka setiap hari. 

  
_"Menyerah saja kalian, Seungsik sudah punya pacar. Si Im Sejun itu."_

  
_"Hah? Im Sejun? Jangan bercanda, hahaha!"_

  
_"Ayolah, mungkin Seungsik cuma suka wajahnya saja."_

  
_"Ya, paling dia hanya tertarik wajahnya saja. Kurasa tidak akan bertahan lama hubungan mereka."_

  
Ah, Sejun sebenarnya tidak terlalu senang mengingat semua kalimat itu.  
Jujur saja, waktu Seungsik menerima pernyataan cintanya beberapa bulan lalu, Sejun tidak sama sekali memikirkan apapun karena merasa senang luar biasa. Sejun pulang ke rumah hari itu dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya sampai dijemput mimpi paling indah di malam harinya. Sekarang, dia baru terpikir bahwa seharusnya dia tidak perlu sesenang itu. Sejun sadar dia ini ceroboh dan terlalu kekanak-kanakan dibandingkan dengan Seungsik yang sangat dewasa. Tidak mungkin Seungsik menyukai orang seperti Sejun yang cuma bisa menyusahkan saja. Tentu saja, Seungsik itu terlalu baik, dia hanya tidak sampai hati menolak pernyataan cinta Sejun tempo lalu.

  
Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Seungsik menyukai orang lain? Sepertinya Pak Bos tertarik menjadikan Seungsik sebagai menantunya. Sejun pernah liat putrinya yang begitu cantik anggun waktu pesta perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan. Mungkin kalau bukan karena Sejun, Seungsik sudah berkenalan dan memulai suatu hubungan dengan perempuan itu, perempuan yang jelas jauh lebih baik dari pada Sejun.

  
Semakin lama menjalin hubungan dengannya, Sejun menemukan dirinya semakin dalam mencintai laki-laki itu. Sejun ingin membuatnya bahagia. Dia mencoba memasak, membantu membersihkan rumah, mendekorasi rumah, tapi semuanya selalu berakhir dengan kekacauan. Sebanyak apapun Sejun berusaha, dia selalu menyusahkan Seungsik pada akhirnya. Seungsik yang begitu baik hati selalu tersenyum di hadapannya, tapi di belakang itu Sejun yakin dia merasa lelah dan jengkel.

  
Sejun menunduk, memeluk kedua kakinya lebih erat.

  
Sejun tahu dia harus melepas Seungsik, tapi kedua tangannya bergetar kuat setiap kali memikirkannya. Seungsik adalah pria paling manis dan lembut yang pernah dia temui. Sejun pernah beberapa kali pacaran, tapi hanya dengan Seungsik hatinya selalu terasa penuh dengan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Hanya dengan Seungsik, Sejun tidak merasa hanya diperlakukan sebagai trofi cantik yang dipamerkan ke depan orang-orang, dia benar-benar merasa dicintai. Atau, ya, mungkin itu semua hanya terjadi di kepala Sejun. Seungsik tidak benar-benar mencintainya, Seungsik hanya terlalu baik pada siapapun.

  
"Kenapa melamun?"

  
Sejun tidak menyangka seluruh pikiran itu menyita perhatiannya begitu banyak sampai tidak menyadari ketika Seungsik membuka pintu dan menghampirinya. Seungsik mengelus pelan rambut Sejun, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Sambil menyenandungkan dua-tiga patah lirik asal, Seungsik memutar-mutar siaran televisi, mencari acara yang menarik perhatiannya.  
Sejun meliriknya sesekali, tapi lebih banyak menunduk dalam kemudian. Kepalanya terasa kosong dan bibirnya kelu, tapi pada akhirnya sepatah kata "Seungsik ..." berhasil keluar dari bibirnya.

  
"Hm?" Seungsik membalas tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari layar televisi.

  
"Kamu ..." Sejun menggigit bibirnya. "Ka-kamu kalau pengen putus, bilang saja, ya."

  
Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja ketika Sejun pikir seluruh isi kepalanya menguap dalam beberapa detik saja. Seungsik seketika berhenti menyanyi dan menatap lurus ke mata Sejun dengan wajah yang mengeras. Suara televisi tidak lagi terdengar di telinga Sejun saat itu, suara jantungnya berdegup terlalu kencang dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa memikirkan apapun.

  
Seungsik tidak memasang ekspresi seriusnya itu terlalu lama. Wajahnya melembut sesaat kemudian. "Kamu bosan denganku?" tanyanya pelan, sambil meraih jari-jari Sejun, lalu dielus punggung tangannya penuh sayang.

  
"Bagaimana mungkin aku bosan padamu?" Sejun membalas cepat, suaranya meninggi.

  
"Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba bicara begitu?"

  
Sejun menunduk, pelan-pelan berujar, "Kamu ... kamu bisa dapat yang lebih baik dari pada aku, _Hyung_. Kamu baik, tampan, dan sukses. Banyak yang suka sama kamu di kantor."

  
Seungsik tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Kamu juga baik, tampan, dan sukses," katanya. "Semua orang tahu kamu lebih ganteng dari pada aku."

  
"Sukses apanya? Aku gak sukses di kerjaan kaya kamu!" Sejun membalas. "Aku ceroboh banget," katanya. "Sejak kita tinggal bareng, aku lebih banyak nyusahin dari pada bantu kamu. Aku ... aku pengen bantu kamu, tapi selalu saja akhirnya kacau," Sejun menunduk. "Emang bener kata orang-orang, aku cuma bagus wajahnya saja. Aku ini nyusahinㅡ"

  
Kata-kata itu terputus ketika Seungsik menarik Sejun dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Sejun terdiam selama beberapa detik, terkejut, sampai akhirnya Seungsik memeluk dan mengelus kepalanya, Sejun balas memeluknya erat. 

  
Seungsik melepas ciuman itu, lantas menatap lurus pada Sejun. "Iya bener, kamu ceroboh, banyak tingkah, rakus, dan nggak dewasaㅡ"

  
Sejun cemberut.

  
"ㅡtapi aku sukanya sama kamu, gimana dong?" Seungsik maju untuk mencium bibir Sejun lagi. "Kamu pikir kenapa aku ngajak tinggal bareng padahal kita belum terlalu lama pacaran?" Seungsik mencubit pipi Sejun gemas. "Soalnya aku makin lama makin sayang sama kamu, tahu."

  
Sejun protes karena pipinya terus dicubiti Seungsik. Dia mengembungkan pipi. "Emangnya kamu gak capek kalau aku nyusahin?"

  
"Capek ya pasti, tapi aku seneng liat kamu seneng," katanya. "Kamu sendiri seneng nggak pacaran sama aku?"

  
"Seneng!" Sejun membalas terlalu antusias. "Seungsik baik banget dan perhatian."

  
Seungsik tertawa "Aku cuma punya modal gitu doang padahal."

  
"Tapi kamu tuh perhatian beneran sayang gitu. A-aku beneran ngerasa disayang kalau sama kamu," Sejun merasa malu mengatakannya. Wajahnya merona tipis karena itu. "Biasanya orang pengen pacaran sama aku hanya karena pengen pamer pacar ganteng."

  
Seungsik tertawa lagi. "Tuh, kamu sendiri sadar aku emang sesayang itu sama kamu. Kenapa tadi kamu pikir aku harus sama orang lain, sih?"

  
Sejun terdiam, lalu menunduk dalam dan berpikir keras.

  
"Udah jangan mikir terlalu keras, otak kamu gak akan nyampe," Seungsik mengacak rambut Sejun jahil.

  
"HEH!" kesal Sejun.

  
"Bercanda," Seungsik tertawa riang sambil mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Sejun erat. Sejun masih cemberut pada awalnya, tapi akhirnya dia berbalik dan membalas pelukan itu sama erat. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Seungsik dalam-dalam. 

  
Di sela-sela pelukan itu, Sejun berbisik, "Seungsik, nanti aku bikinin kamu makan malam, ya."

  
"Kan sudah aku bilang, kamu gak ngapa-ngapain pun aku tetep sayang, kok."

  
"Biarin," Sejun menenggelamkan wajahnya lagi di dalam pelukan Seungsik. "Biar kamu makin sayang!"

  
Seungsik tertawa. "Yaudah, iya sayang," katanya sambil mengelus punggung Sejun lembut. Dalam hati Seungsik sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk membereskan keadaan kalau-kalau Sejun membuat kekacauan lagi di dapur nanti. Ya, lelah, sih. Tapi untuk kekasihnya tercinta, _apa sih yang nggak?_


End file.
